FLIGHT
by werepirechick
Summary: the Soul Eater cast, but in a new story in a new world. Soul is the only living son of the royal family and on his coronation day he is kidnapped and given amnesia. it's up to his new friends to help him find his way back to old life while Maka and everyone else try to keep the kingdom from falling apart!


Okay, so this is yet another dragony type story version of soul eater. Whether you like it or it's not my issue.

No hate comments, and enjoy.

_The wind whistled loudly against his skin as he dove downwards. The earth rushing closer and closer. He drew within fifty feet before pulling back up, enjoying the rush of adrenaline from near death. He roared in gleeful cheer as he swooped and glided easily in the strong winds of the Nevada desert. He flew higher and higher, reaching up and into the clouds._

_The clouds parted as he dragged his wings through them. The hot sun beat down on his stark white scales, reflecting its shine. The fringes of his tail shifted right and smoothly guided him lower._

_Coming out of the clouds, he caught sight of his destination; a beautiful silver city. Tall buildings stuck up into the sky, blue tinted windows shone in the midday light. It was the famed metropolis, the capital of the Dracon Empire, Airobon. The city itself was a marvel, graceful arches linked each of the towers, and colourful banners hung down and flapped in the winds._

_He headed for the middle tower, the tallest one in the city. It's top peaked by a blue and red flag, with a white dragon in the middle. It flapped a welcome, waving and shimmering, showing that this was the city that the royal family resided in. He touched down gracefully onto the landing platform, shifting to his human like form. Red tipped quills still stuck up in his white hair, and remnants of scales dotted the corners of his crimson eyes. Someone came out of the double doors, her hair waved in the wind._

_He smiled and reached out for her, feeling over joyed to see this woman. His fingers brushed against hers... and they turned to dust. The world around him shifted and began to dissolve. The sky, the city, the woman. He cried out and grabbed for her again. But she faded before his eyes, and everything went dark._

_It swallowed him, choking his breath. In the inky black a red light appeared. It flashed angrily and sped towards him. It clicked and whirred, shifting gears surrounded it. He screamed as it stabbed him with knives, slashing gashes on his pale skin._

_In the last moments, he saw a face attached to the light. The light was an eye, and the face was a woman's. She sneered and laughed maniacally as he faded into the dark._

**Line Break**!

The boy woke in a sweat, his breathing quick and panicked. He looked around at his surroundings, he was in a forest. A cool wind blew over him; he shivered and got up from the large crater he was in. He struggled to stand up; his legs were weak and tingly feeling.

"Where am i...?" He wondered aloud. He examined his sore body. His clothes looked a bit like they'd been put through a hell, his pants were mostly gone, his feet were bare, and god only knows where his shirt went. Scrapes, bruises, and lacerations covered the exposed skin. He ran his fingers through his bleach blonde hair. "Good god, what happened to me?"

He tried to think back to what happened before this and found...

Nothing. Just whiteness. He frowned, probing for any memories at all. There wasn't anything, his mind was blank. He didn't know who he was.

'_Who am i?'_ He wondered to himself, not really feeling too much need to panic; it wouldn't get anything accomplished. He looked up at the bright stars, it was deep night; the full moon shining in all its glory. He blinked his blue eyes at the twinkling lights. _'What am i doing here?'_

No one answered his silent question. The only sounds to be heard were the noises of the midnight creatures. He sighed and began walking, no other choice but to seek civilization.

"Let's see... how much do i know?" He began running through his knowledge about this world, he didn't come up with much though. Almost nothing. He tugged at his hair in frustration. "God damn it! Who the hell am i?!"

**Line Break**

"Where is he?! Where is my son?!" King Sloan Evans, ruler of the country of Glomora, yelled at his subordinate officers and court members. He grit his teeth in anger. "How could you let this happen?! Letting the Delta kidnap him! Who was with him when this occurred?!"

Not one person out of the many in the room spoke a word, they even hesitated to breathe. The son of the Dracon king was missing, stolen away by their most hated enemy, the military mercenaries of the Delta nation. This was disastrous, a day before the princes coming of age ceremony where he would gain his full power and begin his training to be the next king; only to have him snatched away from under their noses.

"Has any word come in from the scouts?" The Dracon queen, Alana Evans, asked worriedly. She put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. (Who was by now starting to turn red)

"No, my lady," A guard answered.

"Confound it all! Send out the riders! We need my son found!" The king yelled. He stormed over to a control and communication board and slammed down a lever, activating the alarm that would summon the Dracon riders.

The Dracon riders and their mounts heeded this alarm and sprang into action. Levels below the king's keep, the riders prepared themselves for flight.

"Alright, let's move it! This is not a drill, so get yourselves in gear!" Sid, instructor of the riders, urged his pupils.

Response to his yells was lighting fast, the riders suited up and were preparing to mount their rides.

"Tsubaki! You ready?" A rider named Blackstar shouted to his draconian partner.

"Hai!" Tsubaki Nakatsukasa replied. She jumped down into the launch bay and started her transformation from human form to dragon. She grew long black claws on her fingers and got taller and larger. Large ebony wings sprouted form her back and dark scales wrapped her body. Lastly, two long antennae like extensions grew from her head and stretched the length of her now five foot neck. She stood now at eight feet standing.

"YAHOO! LAUNCH, TSUBAKI!" Blackstar whooped as he leapt down onto Tsubaki's waiting back.

"Wait! Blackstar, you forgot to put on a saddle!" Nigus called after the rider, who in turn completely ignored her warnings.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR NEEDS NO SUCH THING! HA HA HA HA!" He yelled back as Tsubaki leapt up from the launch pad and into the air.

"I'll bring an extra one and give it to him later," Another rider, Kidd Shinigami, said as he grabbed another saddle for his bumbling friend. He ran for the launch bay where his Dracon partner, Liz Thompson, was waiting. She was already transformed into her impressive ten feet tall dragon form. Gold scales that shone like sun, shimmering frills that ran down her neck and tail, and beautiful wings that blinded any and all.

"Hurry up Kidd! Blackstar's going to get himself in trouble if we don't get out there!" Liz barked at her rider.

"I'm hurrying as fast as i can!" Kidd replied as he was attaching the saddle. "We'll leave as soon as i get this symmetrical-!"

"GET ON YOU OCD FREAK!" Patty Thompson, Liz's younger sister, yelled at him. In response, Kidd leaped onto Liz and they took flight despite Kidd's continued complaints about it being asymmetrical.

The rest of the Dracon riders followed in suit, save for one.

Maka Albarn stood there in the nearly empty launch bay, with the exception of a few apprentices running around cleaning up the left over equipment. She had run to prep for flight just like the others, but had been stopped by a sullen looking Asusa Yumi-sensei. Any other day she'd be flying now, any other day she'd be with her friends high in the sky, any other day...

But not today. She couldn't fly now... because her partner was missing.

She clutched her hands to her chest and tried to get a hold of her swirling emotions. She jumped down onto a launch pad and sat down on the edge, letting her legs dangle in thin air. She looked up into the nighttime sky and thought of her partner. _'Soul...'_

**Line Break!**

"Heave, HO!" Minamo Kirsch, a young mousy brown haired girl, yelled as she hauled yet another bucket of water from the farm well. It was seven in the morning and life was already in full swing on the farm. The animals were awake and moving and were demanding their morning food. A flock of chickens surrounded her legs as she walked toward the barn with the two full-to-the-brim buckets. "Ow! Quit pecking! Yes, i know you're hungry! Wait your turn; i just need to give the horses some water and-OW! HEY, I SAID NO PECKING!"

Minamo dumped the buckets into the water trowel of a lovely gold-brown Clydesdale mare. She rubbed the horse's thick neck affectionately as she drank. "There you go Miley old girl, drink up. You deserve it, we have a long day ahead of us plowing the fields."

A strange sound made the ears of the mare twitch. Miley raised her head and looked towards the source of the noise.

"What is it girl?" Minamo asked, confused by the horse's behaviour. Miley whinnied and wobbled her neck in the sound's direction. Minamo followed the horses gaze and saw Miley was staring at the stack of hay in the middle of the barn. Minamo moved to investigate, listening for whatever the mare had detected. But it was kinda hard when there were about twenty chickens yelling at her. She plunged her hand into her apron's front pocket and brought out some chicken feed. "Here! This is what you want, so take it!"

Minamo chucked it out into the yard with her powerful right arm, it soared away and the chickens followed it. Minamo sighed with relief, but then tensed up when she heard the sound Miley had warned her about. Loud snoring was coming from behind the hay stack, deep and rough. Minamo picked up a hoe and raised it, ready to fight whatever had taken a nap in the hay.

Creeping slowly and quietly, Minamo approached the stack. She inched around the corner and brought up the hoe, ready to strike. She swung it down with speed that did not seem possible for a simple farm girl.

"GYAAA!" The snoring creature screamed as the hoe _barely _missed his head.

"Eh? A boy?" Minamo pulled the hoe away from the shocked boy. The boy looked about fifteen or so, same age as her. Blond, blue eyed, and not to mention very much shirtless.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" The boy cried as he skittered away from the hoe wielding girl.

"Sorry, i thought you were a demon from the forest; come to eat my livestock," Minamo noticed the boy was covered in wounds. She quickly dropped the hoe and crouched down beside him. "Oh my goodness! You're injured!"

"Yes, i noticed," The boy winced as the dust and grit of the barn burned in his cuts. "Can i get up now?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Minamo apologized quickly as she realized she'd been pinning the boy's legs down with her arms. She stood up along with him. "So just who are you? People don't generally sleep in barns while half naked. Are you a traveller who needed a place to stay the night?"

"Uh... you could say that," He replied as he stretched his aching muscles. Whatever the heck he'd been doing before he woke up in the forest must have been brutal to generate this much ache. "You... uh... wouldn't happen to have spare clothes for me? Preferably boy clothes?"

Minamo nodded. "Yes, some of my older brother's clothes should fit you well,"

She led the strange boy out from the barn and towards the house. Her house wasn't much to brag about, but it was home; slanting roof, creaky two story floors, broken steps and all.

"Mama! I brought a friend! He was sleeping in the barn!" Minamo called out happily to her mother.

"A boy? Sleeping in our barn?" Minamo's mother, Amanda Kirsch, said as she came out from the kitchen. She caught sight of Minamo's new friend and frowned. "Minamo, how many times must i tell you, DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!"

"But he just needs some clothes and-"

"He's a shirtless boy sleeping in our barn, how did you not feel endangered?! Do you have no sense at all!?"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, i really do just need some clothes and I'll be on my way," The boy said, coming to the defense of Minamo. "Rest a sure, your daughter did indeed sense the danger. In fact, she nearly cracked my skull with a hoe before i could even speak!"

Amanda straightened. "Is this true Minny?"

Minamo nodded vigorously.

Amanda sighed and sat down in a chair at the dining room table. "Well, at least you picked a polite stranger to bring in, Minny. Have a seat son; I'll get some food while Minny gets your clothes. In exchange you can tell us who you are."

_'That might be more difficult to do than they think,'_ The nameless boy thought as the two women rushed off. He sat down in a wooden chair and leaned his head back. At least he'd get food out of this, he was starving.

**Line Break!**

"You really don't remember anything?!" Minamo exclaimed, shocked by the news.

The boy nodded his mouth full of bacon and eggs. "Mmmm, hmm. No memories at all. I don't even know my name."

"That's terrible...!" Amanda said, covering her mouth in horror. "How do you think you ended up this way?"

"I... i don't know. I woke up last night in the middle of the woods, no memory of how i got there or why i was there," He placed his fork down onto his plate, full and satisfied. He peered at his newly bandaged arms and legs. "And i have no clue of why i was so badly injured either."

"Woo, that's some story alright," Amanda said as she cleared away the boy's dish. "Well, we could use some help around the farm with my boys and husband gone to war; so you are welcome to stay and rest if you help out."

"I like the sound of that, your food is amazing," The boy complimented. Amanda left with a laugh, pleased his flattery.

"'bout time we got some help around here, it's so much work ourselves," Minamo said with a grateful smile. She stared thoughtfully at the boy for a moment. "Hey, we need something to call you. Can't leave you nameless, just wouldn't work."

"A name?" He tilted his head sideways. "Yeah, i guess i need one. But... i can't think of anything off the top of my head right now..."

"Hmmm..." Minamo thought hard along with her new friend. "How about... Hachi! It's cute and sweet and-"

"No." Was the answer.

"You sure you don't remember anything about your name? I need something to work with here!"

"Uh..." The boy ran is fingers through his spikey blond hair, trying to think of _anything_ to go on. _'I think it was s... so..'_ He shook his head in frustration. "I can't think of anything except 'SO', that's about it."

"'SO'... ah ha! I have it!" Minamo jumped up in jubilee. "We'll call you...Solt!"

"Salt?"

"No, Solt! It's a name of honor!"

The boy cocked an eye brow. "I don't think that's really the kind of name i want."

"Okay... how about Sorrel? It's a type of bitter plant!"

"So I'm bitter? Next please."

"Hmmm... Sorley maybe? It means 'the summer traveller'. It is summer and you're obviously travelling..."

The boy shook his head. "I don't plan on staying a traveller, try again."

Minamo racked her brains for an idea of other names that started with 'SO'. Then it hit her. "I know! Solan! It's perfect! It means 'soul seeker'. Since your searching for your memories, it's kinda like you're looking for your soul."

"Solan huh..." The boy tipped his chair back, letting the front legs hang in the air. _'Not a bad temporary name.'_ He smirked and dropped the chair back into position. "Sounds good to me. From now until i get my memories back, my name is Solan."

"Yay!" Minamo jumped up and down. She was glad he liked the name she'd picked. "Okay, enough celebrating, let's get you some proper clothes."

The clothes of Minamo's older brothers fit Solan perfectly. The old pair of jeans fit him just right and the plaid red shirt was baggy in an attractive way.

Solan admired his reflection in the full length mirror of his new room. This consisted of a single person bed, dresser, and a closet.

"Cool." He drawled. A knock distracted him from his narcissistic moment.

"Solan? It's me, Minamo. I need you to come and help with the farm work," Minamo said through the wooden door.

Solan opened the door and smiled at Minamo. "I suppose i should, it is a part of the agreement about me staying here."

"Great, i need you to help me with the plowing and planting in the fields."

**Line Break!**

"Ow, ow, ow! I think my back is going to break!" Solan whined as he pulled the heavy plow with great difficulty.

"Don't move around so much, you're making the lines all crooked!" Minamo scolded heartlessly.

"Your making my back crooked!" Solan protested. He knees buckled and he fell down in an exhausted heap. "Don't you... have an... ox or something? This is not something humans... should do!"

"Our ox was confiscated to help the war effort last month, and right before planting season too," Minamo explained as she dump some cool water from a canteen onto Solan's back. (Halfway through the first few minutes he'd abandoned it in favor of avoiding heat stroke.)

"We're... at war?"

"Mmm Hmm. We, the country of Glomora, are at war with next country over, Delta nation. This was a peaceful country until about a hundred years ago, when the Draconians came to earth and took over."

"Draconians? They some kind of alien?"

Minamo tucked the canteen away while she spoke. "Yes, that's exactly what they are. They're dragon like aliens that took over this country. They look human most times, but they are definitely not. They may have taken us over with force, but the land became prosperous in the years that followed their monarchy. While that's great and all, they're still hypocrites that think themselves better than us humans. They started a war just for fun because they're blood thirsty monsters, bent on total domination of this world."

Minamo noticed that Solan had rolled onto his back and was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just... you seem to hate these 'Draconians'. Why's that?"

Minamo grimaced, her eyes hardening. "They took my father and two older brothers, sent them all to the war front. I only get a few letters now and again, and i haven't seen them in months. Those scaly faced invaders stole what i loved and have plunged this country into war. I get that they made life better for us, new technology and all, but taking families and tearing the apart is horrid, i just can't forgive them for that."

Solan was silent, thinking about Minamo's confession. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "They sound like some pretty bad people. But did you ever think they're just doing what they think is right?"

Minamo tensed, balling her hands into fists. "Dunno, never actually met a Draconian. Royalty doesn't exactly come to a back water town like Poppysville." Minamo tugged at the ends of her short brown hair. ''I suppose i am just going on rumours, but i still can't think well of them. Anyway, get up already. Were you raised as a spoiled rich boy or something?"

"According to my muscles, that's a likely guess," Solan replied as he struggled onto his feet.

"Right, enough whining. Mush boy! We need these done by sun down!" Minamo thrust the leather straps back into Solan's hands.

"Great..." Solan began tugging the plow forward. The rest of the day did not go much better for him. When they took breaks from plowing, Solan found _other_ things to mess up.

First it was feeding the chickens; Solan accidentally dropped seed into his boots and was viciously attacked by the flock. Minamo had to rescue him.

Then, when they were grooming Miley, Solan slipped and yanked on Miley's mane as he went down and was almost run over by a startled horse.

And after lunch, he fell into the pig's sty and ended up covered in mud and had to be washed off with ice cold well water.

To top it all off, while they were putting away the tools for the day he managed to bring the entire contents of the shelf down onto him; adding to the cuts and bruises he already had.

"You are the worst farmer i have ever met," Minamo said with a laugh while they put the tools back.

"Yeah, well it's my first day so give me a break." He grumbled back.

Minamo stuck her tongue out at him. "Then let's hope you do better tomorrow, it took you three times as long to do simple chores that brothers could do easy peasy."

**Line Break!**

For the next four days, Solan worked as a farm boy; even if he wasn't very good at it. Early to rise and early to bed was a good routine, but he felt that it wasn't what he supposed to be doing. His memories hadn't resurfaced yet either.

On the fifth night, he had a break through.

He was having a fitful sleep, unable to get comfortable because of the hot weather. During this fitful sleep he had a dream. He was walking through a garden, a garden filled with hundreds of flowers. It was a beautiful place. In the middle of the garden was a table with tea set out. Sitting at the table was a white haired boy and a blond haired girl. He didn't recognize the boy, but he felt like he knew the girl. He got closer to the table to get a better look at the girl's face.

Her eyes were a emerald green, and her skin was a lovely pale pink. She didn't seem to be able to see him, but the boy did. The boy turned towards Solan and grinned, showing razor teeth at him. Solan took a step back, startled by the boy's appearance. His eyes were crimson, his skin pale. Red quill like extensions stuck up in his white hair, as if he'd put feathers in his hair. Scales shone around the boy's eyes. He spoke in a voice very much like Solan's.

"_Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"_ The boy said.

Solan shook his head. "Where should i be? I don't remember anything."

The boy tutted. _"How uncool, forgetting something so important. Better remember quickly, a storm is coming and you'll be in the middle of it."_

Then the dream dissolved and Solan woke in his bed. Sitting up he tried to make sense of the odd dream. He wasn't supposed to be here? Then where should he be?

And who was that girl? He knew her, but couldn't recall her name. He thought hard, he knew this! He could feel it!

_'Maka...!'_ He gasped as the name appeared in his mind. The name brought a memory too; it was from when he was much younger. Maka and he stood face to face as their parents talked. She smiled politely and curtsied and he stuck his tongue out at her. This had earned a bonk on the head from... someone... and a firm scolding from... someone else.

"_Be nice! This girl is your future partner!"_ A blurred person told him. He could recall the feelings, disappointment and low expectations of the girl.

That's where the memory ended. Even if he didn't understand the situation, he could tell that Maka was important to him. Very important.

**Line Break!**

"Weird dream," Was Minamo's verdict. "It's good you got a memory back, though it doesn't make much sense." She stopped spreading seeds for a moment. "You said this Maka girl is your 'partner' right?"

"Yes, that's what i remember at least," Solan tossed some more seeds into the holes he'd made with his shovel.

"Does that mean she's your partner as in a marriage partner?"

Solan sputtered a little before answering. "That's ridiculous! As if I'd get married to such a flat chested girl!"

"Hmmm, sure," Minamo said. She shook her head. "So what does this mean? That memory isn't exactly enough to find your family."

"Maybe not, but maybe if we looked into who Maka is we could use her to find my family."

"There could be hundreds of girls in this country named Maka! Glomora is one of the biggest countries in the world! How the heck would we narrow it down?" Minamo threw her hands up. "There's no way!"

Solan sighed, looking glum. "I know it's not much, but it's the only lead i have. I need to follow it if i ever want to find out who i am. You understand right?"

Minamo bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted Solan to get his memories back, but finding one girl in such a big country was going to be near impossible. She sat down on the ground. "How would we get around, if we did go on this harebrained quest? My family's poor, no more than enough to keep the farm afloat. We wouldn't be able to afford more than one night of lodging. Plus my mom can't manage this place by herself"

"I'll get a job then, raise some money and go by myself. You guys have done plenty for me, you don't need to help with this," Solan said. "I don't even know if I'll find her. I could end spending the rest of my life chasing after that memory and i don't want to drag you into it."

"No way are you leaving me behind! If you go, i go. I've lived my whole life on this farm, in this town. I've never even left the borders. You and your searching could be my one chance to see the rest of this country," Minamo got up and marched up to Solan, getting up into his face. "I will not allow you to leave me here. You know nothing about this society or how things work. You walk away without me and i guarantee that you'll end up dying in some gutter."

Solan took a few steps back, surprised by the ferocity in Minamo's voice. "Okay, geez. But i thought you said you were needed here on the farm. You sure your mom can handle things here?"

"Oh, I'll be just fine," Amanda said, suddenly appearing from behind Solan.

"Ack! When'd you get there?"

"I've been here for the past few minutes. I was coming out with some snacks when i overheard you two," She smiled warmly at Solan. "I know how much finding your memories means to you. That's why I'd like it if you two did leave, searching for your memories will be difficult and most likely dangerous. You'll a strong helper along the way and if i know my daughter, she'll be a fine candidate."

"But mom, what about the farm?" Minamo asked. "Both of us together can barely keep this place up and running, how could you do it alone?"

"You forget that we have relatives scattered across the state. I'll call them up and get them to send me a few nephews and nieces. Maybe an aunt or two. Trust me, I'll do fine," Minamo's eyes watered and she ran over and hugged her mom tight. Amanda hugged her back. "I've known for a while that you wanted to go out and see the world. I also know that you had your father train you to fight behind my back."

Minamo stiffened and laughed nervously. "When'd you find out?"

"On the very first week, you two may be good fighters, but you and your father are most definitely not quiet. I could hear you all the way inside the house!"

"So as soon as your family gets here we leave?" Solan asked.

"That's right," Amanda released her daughter. "But i have something to give you two." She lead them into the house and up to her room. From under the bed, Amanda pulled out a medium sized tin box. Opening it, she explained. "This is everything that me and my husband have saved over the years. This was supposed to be put towards something important and i think that this is important enough."

"Whoa," Solan said, peering into the box. Inside was about 20,000 dollars in paper cash. Course, Solan had forgotten the currency so he just knew it was a lot of money. "Thank you so much Amanda, this is more than i could ever ask for." He grinned widely. He was going to find out who he was.

**So what do you think? Good story? (i like it) little longer than i planned the first chapter to be, but whatev's.**

**Please tell me whether or not i should continue writing this fanfiction! (And if you don't like it, please be gentle with the comments!)**

**Werepire out!**


End file.
